Manaless
A champion that is manaless does not use nor benefit from mana or mana regeneration. To date, there are 22 champions that do not use mana. Of the champions the do not use , some utilize an alternative resource to cast their abilities. These champions use health as their casting resource. * * * }} These champions use energy as their casting resource. * * * * }} The remaining manaless champions have no costs related to their abilities. * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Alternative gating mechanics In place of or acting as a resource, there are a number of alternative mechanics that gate the availability of a champion's abilities. For the specific details about the secondary resource bar, see the champion's page. Energy Champions who use energy as their resource: , , , and Energy champions use an alternative to mana for spending on abilities. Having a maximum of 200 energy (except for Shen with 400 energy) with no growth per level, the main advantage of energy is its rapid regeneration (10 energy per second), so that energy champions are not at the risk of depleting their resource over an extended period of time. The main disadvantage of energy is that its small capacity restricts the rapid usage of multiple spells in a short period of time. The energy resource bar is colored yellow. Ferocity : For the 2016-2017 mastery tree, see Ferocity Mastery Tree (2016). ; * While Rengar has between 1 and 3 Ferocity, the sections are colored white. Upon reaching 4 Ferocity, the sections are colored orange. Fury, Rage, and Courage Fury, Rage and Courage behave uniquely on each champion that utilizes it. The only consistent features are that each champion can generate that on-hit or with their abilities, the limit is 100 and the resource bar is colored red (not necessarily all the time). Most of the following champions loses some of their secondary bar each second if they haven't been in combat for a while. * * * * * * Heat * Health Champions who use as their resource: * * * * * * }} These champions use to cast some — or all — of their abilities. Champions can never kill themselves due to ability casting, as their abilities become free at critical levels of health. Exception is which can't be cast if he lacks the mana or health for the costs. While these champions can cast their abilities more freely than most, their disadvantage is that frequent ability usage will bring them closer to death. With the exception of , the ultimate abilities of health-using champions are free of any cost; only gated by cooldown. It's worth noting that all of these champions beside have at least one ability capable of restoring their health: * , , and * and * and * and * and * Other uses of the secondary bar Some champions use the secondary bar to display some ability effects to track them better. * Blood Well ** * Shield ** *** The resource bar is colored white. * Bloodthirst ** * Flow ** *** Flow is represented in Yasuo's resource bar and is colored grey while charging, and white once full to indicate it's a shield. Champions without secondary bar This is the list of all champions without a secondary resource bar: (uses ) * (has abilities without cost) * (has abilities without cost) * (has abilities without cost) * (uses ) }} Trivia * It was once considered to have charges displayed in the resource bar, in a visually similar manner to Rengar's Ferocity.RicklessAbandon commenting on Riven's Runic Blade * When the mechanic was unique to Renekton, Fury was known as "Rage". ** When HUD animations were first revealed on the PBE, , and resources were described as Battle Fury, Dragon Fury and Rage, respectively.Battle Fury, Dragon Fury and Rage. ** Gnar's Fury is listed within the game files as "Tantrum". * When was first released, she was not technically classified as manaless - she simply had 0 (+0) base mana and 0 (+0) base mana regeneration. She could purchase mana and it would be represented in her resource bar - allowing her to use and benefit from items such as and . This was hotfixed shortly after. References de:Manalos es:Sin maná fr:Sans mana ru:Альтернативный ресурс zh:無消耗 Category:Gameplay elements